


Could it be the Charm Virus?

by MyWritingHalf



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: CIA, F/M, FBI, Frankie can feel, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Terrorism, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingHalf/pseuds/MyWritingHalf
Summary: What if things had gone differently in 1x03? What if instead of Standish being captured it was Will?





	Could it be the Charm Virus?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm very excited to share the first fic I've ever written, I was just so inspired I felt the need to write. It's short and sweet and I also haven't written creatively in almost a decade so I do take constructive criticism!

_“They’ve set a noon deadline.”_

Frankie was trying her best to not get frustrated. They weren’t going to get there on time. Her and Will were racing down the streets of Rome, now with a renewed sense of determination. Sparing a glance at her watch, the 11:46 AM appeared to taunt her.

“I have an idea Frankie, what if we split up down the street and infiltrate from different entrances?” It was as good as the ideas could get given their time constraints. Will could sometimes get caught up in his feelings, but at least he knew how to get the job done.

“That could work, Jai tell us how to get in.”

_“I’m seeing two potential entrances with minimal guards, Will take the entrance off of Via Collina, Frankie take the one off Via Flavia.”_

In an instant she was gone, taking a sharp left turn and beginning to sprint, there were only a few minutes left. The prime minister had been kidnapped and kept for ransom money. Of course, they didn’t negotiate with terrorists so they had to find them before noon. If they failed, the entire country would be in political chaos by the end of the day, but Frankie was used to having the weight of the world on her shoulders. Today wasn’t any different.

Her feet pound on the pavement as she works on moving her legs faster, not unaware that the deadline draws near. Parents pull their children out of her way and locals out for a stroll throw her dirty looks. She doesn’t see them as the building she’s looking at gets closer and closer.

Finally arriving at the entrance, she doesn’t waste a second and grips her gun, letting her training take over. Keeping her breathing controlled, she takes in her surroundings. Pressed against the nearest wall, she begins to slowly turn the corner.

_“Guys I think we have a problem.”_

But before Susan’s even finished speaking she can already see the problem. Will. Being used as a human shield with a gun to his head. Instinct takes over and she draws her gun and aims. _Shit._

“Take one more step and I kill your friend.” Suddenly for the first time all night Frankie feels panic beginning to settle in her. Her mind races for a solution that doesn’t involve Will with a bullet in his head or them missing the deadline. But she’s drawing blanks and can’t think straight because it’s _Will_ with a gun to his _head._

_“Frankie according to my psych profile he won’t hesitate to kill hostages.”_

Her heart rate speeds up and she knows she’s running out of time and _this is why she can’t get attached to people._ Because she knows what she has to do, but she can’t bring herself to pull the trigger. A month ago she wouldn’t have hesitated. A month ago he wouldn’t have mattered.

Looking at Will, she tries to guess how he’s feeling, but his expression mirrors hers: stoic and blank.

Shaking off the panic, she tries to think logically, Will is blocking him so a direct shot isn’t even an option. The only solution involves shooting Will and having the bullet go through him. It’s risky, and any number of things could go wrong. Hopefully it’s not fatal, but this is the job. Sometimes innocent people have to die. So she takes a breath, aims, and shoots.

Her ears are ringing as she lowers the gun, watching them both fall to the ground.

_“Frankie what was that? Are you and Will okay?”_

She doesn’t know what to say. She wants to defend herself, _it’s my job._ But somehow she knows that wouldn’t be enough for anybody else.

Will is clutching his abdomen in pain and her mouth goes dry at the blood that begins to seep out. _She_ did that. _She shot him_. Taking a look at the man that grabbed Will, she notices he’s still moving and shoots him in the head without hesitation.

“Call an ambulance, Will was shot.” And she sounds as cold as she feels.

Time slows as she walks towards Will, but her thoughts are racing and she doesn’t even know what she’s going to say. He looks up at her and does his best to motion for her to keep going before his eyes begin to close. With that, time speeds up.

Fighting every bone in her body that wants to stop and help Will control the bleeding, she continues past him and begins to run up the stairs, her watch now reading 11:58 AM. Slowing to a stop when the prime minister comes into view, he’s been blindfolded and is on his knees with a rifle to his head.

“Drops your weapons!”

They stare at each other for what feels like minutes, neither side daring to move a muscle. Just when she’s about move forward the prime minister gets up from his knees and takes off his blindfold. He offers her a bright smile and says “Ah, Agent Trowbridge. You made it just in time, spectacular job.”

Her body freezes, “What are you talking about? What is this?”

He looks amused at her reaction, “Why, this was nothing more than a training exercise. We needed to see how your team would respond to this scenario. These are supposed to be almost impossible to achieve, but we weren’t planning on you shooting your partner! No worries, we’ll make sure the next exercise is modified to be more difficult. Although, it is rather unfortunate you killed one of our agents…”

He continues to talk, but she’s not listening because she’s furious. They made her shoot Will for a training exercise?

 _Will._ He’s still down there, bleeding from the bullet wound.

She decides to do herself a favor and not punch her superior in the face, merely glaring before she turns around to run down the stairs.

When she sees him she’s overcome with guilt. He’s passed out on the floor, all the color drained from his face. Sinking down to his level she lifts up his shirt and sees the wound is still bleeding.

Beginning to apply pressure she starts talking, “Will? Wake up. Come on open your eyes! I’m so sorry. Will?”

 _“Frankie the ambulance should be there in a few minutes. How’s he doing?”_ Came Susan’s voice over the earpieces, sounding every bit as worried as Frankie felt.

“He’ll be better when the ambulance gets here,” she snapped. Later on she would apologize for that, but right now there were more important things to worry about. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him until the distant sound of the siren got closer and closer.

At turning and seeing the paramedics she allowed herself a breath of relief. He was going to be okay.

“Signora, ce ne occupiamo noi adesso.” She heard as they began to bandage him up and carry him onto the gurney. They would take it from here, she translated.

Climbing onto the ambulance after him she sat down and held his hand, trying not to cringe at how cold it was. Telling herself to take a good look at him in this state because it wasn’t going to happen again. She will never come this close to the edge of losing him again. In that moment Frankie recognized that somehow, she’d begun to care about him. She doesn’t know how he did it, hell, maybe he really did have a charm virus. But now that she was here, Frankie couldn’t imagine ever going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I was gonna post it earlier but then after 1x05 I had to go back and rewrite some stuff. Originally Frankie was going to be a lot colder, but now that it's canon she feels for Will I had to incorporate that into her thoughts. I hope I did the characters justice, I didn't feel like either one would be too outwardly emotional. But anyways, if you have the time let me know what you think or how I can improve for next time!
> 
> Jen.


End file.
